Thin Lizzy
Thin Lizzy — ирландская легендарная рок-группа, созданная в Дублине певцом и бас-гитаристом Филом Лайноттом, барабанщиком Брайаном Дауни и гитаристом Эриком Бэллом в 1969 году. Считается примером для подражания большинства рок- исполнителей последующих поколений. История группы Thin Lizzy была основана декабрьским вечером 1969 года в Дублине, когда гитарист из Белфаста Эрик Белл встретился с органистом Эрик Риксоном в пабе и обнаружил, что они оба разделяют стремление сформировать новую группу. Оба музыканта в разное время играли в группе Them вместе c Вэн Моррисоном. Тем же вечером они пошли на концерт группы Orphanage, в которой играли барабанщик Брайан Дауни и вокалист Фил Лайнотт. Белл и Риксон после концерта и предложили Лайнотту и Дауни создать вместе группу. Лайнотт и Дауни были осведомлены о хорошей музыкальной репутации Белла. Название группы представляет собой слегка изменённое имя персонажа комикса — робота, а тот, в свою очередь получил его от жаргонного названия знаменитого автомобиля Ford Model T — «Tin Lizzy» («Жестянка Лиззи»). Дебютный сингл «The Farmer» вышел на лейбле «Parlophone» в июле 1970 года. Риксон покинул группу перед выходом сингла, что означало, что большая доля доходов доставалась трём оставшимся участникам. Риксон переехал в Европу, прежде чем вернуться в Белфаст, чтобы вернуться в свою прежнюю группу Them. К концу 1970 года, Thin Lizzy подписывают контракт с Decca Records, и в январе 1971 года едут в Лондон, чтобы записать свой дебютный альбом «Thin Lizzy». Альбом продавался умеренно хорошо, но не попал в чарты в Великобритании, несмотря на ротацию и поддержку со стороны влиятельных ди-джеев Джона Пила и Кида Дженсена. Приблизительно в марте 1971 года группа постоянно обосновалась в Лондоне, до выхода EP «New Day». Несмотря на плохие продажи, Decca согласилась финансировать запись альбома группы «Shades of a Blue Orphanage», вышедшего в марте 1972 года. Как и в предыдущем альбоме, в песнях были анекдоты Лайнотта и ссылки на его жизнь в Дублине и людей, которых он знал там. Музыкальный стиль альбома сочетал кельтские мотивы с примесью тяжёлого рока. Опять же, альбом не попал Британские чарты. В середине 1972 года Thin Lizzy было предложено записать альбом кавер версий песен Deep Purple, который должен был быть выпущен под названием «Funky Junction Play a Tribute to Deep Purple». Никаких упоминаний о Thin Lizzy на записи не было. Вокал и клавишные были обработаны участниками другой группы, Элмером Фуддом и несколько инструментальных композиций были также включены в альбом. Альбом был выпущен в январе 1973 года. В конце 1972 года группа отправилась в громкий тур по Великобритании вместе со Slade и Сюзи Кватро. Примерно в то же время, Decca решила выпустить в качестве сингла народной ирландской баллады «Whiskey in the Jar», записанную группой. Группа была недовольна этим, чувствуя, что песня не отражает их звучания или их образа. Сингл возглавил ирландский чарт и достиг № 6 в Великобритании в феврале 1973 года, результатом чего было появление группы в Top Of The Pops. Сингл также попал в чарты многих стран Европы. Однако следующий сингл, «Randolph’s Tango», представляющий собой характерный для Лайтнотта стиль, попал в чарты только в Ирландии. Следующий альбом группы, Vagabonds of the Western World был выпущен в сентябре 1973 года, но не смотря на положительные отзывы, но снова не попал в чарты. Сингл из него «The Rocker» вновь попал в чарты лишь в Ирландии. Эрик Белл внезапно покинул группу в канун 1974 года после выступления в Queen’s University Belfast из-за ухудшения состояния здоровья разочарования в музыкальной индустрии. Чтобы помочь закончить тур в группу был приглашён Гэри Мур, который играл с Лайноттом в Skid Row. Мур пробыл в группе до апреля 1974 года. С ним группа записала три песни, в том числе «Still in Love with You», которая была включена в четвёртый альбом «Nightlife». С уходом Мура, в группу взяли двух временных гитаристов — Энди Джи и Джона Кэнна чтобы завершить тур по Германии. Ни тот ни другой не рассматривались как постоянные участники, к тому же Лайнотт и Кэнн не ладили. После тура, и истечения контракта с Decca, разочаровавшийся Дауни решил покинуть группу, но его убедили остаться. Начались прослушивания для новых участников группы. Лайнотт и Дауни в конечном итоге остановились на 18-летнем шотландском гитаристе Брайане Робертсоне, и калифорнийце Скотте Гораме. Новый состав быстро нашёл взаимопонимание. Группа стала вслед за «Wishbone Ash» — британскими рок-пионерами дуэта соло-гитаристов. Группа исключила из репертуара большую часть прежних песен и заключила контракт с Phonogram Records, но записанный в итоге альбом Nightlife был разочарованием для группы из-за его излишне мягкого продюссирования, и недостаточно проявленного стиля группы. Робертсон назвал продюсирование Рона Невисона «довольно безвкусным», Горам сказал, что запись была «нелепой и скучной». Как и предыдущие альбомы, он не попал в чарты. В начале 1975 года, Thin Lizzy гастролировал в США в первый раз, на разогреве у Боба Сегера и Bachman-Turner Overdrive. Когда BTO гастролировала по Европе в конце того же года в поддержку их хита «You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet», Thin Lizzy снова сопровождал их во время этого громкого тура. Затем Thin Lizzy записывают альбом Fighting, который стал первым альбомом, попавшим в британские чарты и достигнувшим № 60, хотя синглы с него в чартах не отметились. Альбом показал первое реальное свидетельство того двойного гитарного звучания, которое принесло группе наибольший успех, в частности двойная гармония в «Wild One» и соло обоих гитаристов в «Suicide». После успешного тура нескольких групп вместе с Status Quo, группа записала альбом Jailbreak, который стал их прорывом к мировой популярности, попав в Топ 10 в Англии и в Топ 20 в США. Выпущенный 26 марта 1976 года он содержал в себе мировой хит «The Boys аre Back in Town», который достиг № 8 в Великобритании, и № 12 в США (первый сингл, попавший в чарты в США). Журнал «New Musical Express» назвал песню «The Boys Are Back In Town» лучшим синглом года. Thin Lizzy гастролировали по США с различными группами, такими как Aerosmith, Rush и REO Speedwagon, и планировали совершить тур туда снова в июне 1976 года, на этот раз с Rainbow. Однако, Лайнотт заболел гепатитом и тур был отменён. Во время лечения Лайнотт написал большую часть следующего альбома Johnny The Fox. Идеи для написания текстов песен Лайнотт черпал в кельтской мифологии и своём личном опыте. Альбом был записан в августе 1976 года. Начало сессии звукозаписи показали напряжённость в отношениях между Лайноттом и Робертсоном, например, возникли разногласия по поводу автора музыки хит-сингла «Don’t Believe a Word» (#12 в Англии). Тур в поддержку альбома был очень успешным. Группа несколько раз появлялась на телевидении в довольно известных передачах таких как Rod Stewart BBC TV Special. Следующее турне по США был запланировано на декабрь 1976 года, но его пришлось отмененить после того как 26 ноября Брайан Робертсон повредил руку в драке при попытке защитить своего друга шотландского певца Фрэнки Миллера. Робертсон отвергал, что он был пьян, а только пошел туда, где можно поесть. Лайнотт был рассержен и заменил Робертсона на Гэри Мура на время гастролей по США, которые они проводили совместно с Queen. Тур был успешным, и Лайнот попросил Мура остаться, но тот вернулся к своей прежней группе Colosseum II. Робертсон планировал создать с Джимми Бэйном новую группу. Три оставшихся участника Thin Lizzy вылетели в Канаду в мае 1977 года чтобы записать альбом Bad Reputation, через месяц после начала работы к ним присоединился Робертсон, уже как приглашённый музыкант, дописав гитарные партии в двух песнях и в итоге был официально восстановлен в конце года. Альбом был выпущен в сентябре и хорошо продавался, достигнув № 4 в Великобритании. В качестве сингла была выпущена песня с альбома «Dancing in the Moonlight (It’s Caught Me in Its Spotlight)». Также в 1977 году Thin Lizzy стали хэдлайнерами фестиваля в Лидсе. В 1978 году, Лиззи выпустила свой первый концертный альбом Live And Dangerous. Существует некоторые разногласия по поводу того, которая часть альбома действительно записана на концерте. продюсер Тони Висконти утверждал, что были наложены только ударные и аудитория. Однако Брайан Робертсон опроверг это, заявив, что он отказал Лайнотту в повторной записи соло на гитаре, и что наложению подергались только бэк-вокал и некоторые гитарные партии Горама. Альбом имел огромный успех, достигнув № 2 в Великобритании, и вошёл в симок лучших концертных альбомов всех времён журнала Classic Rock в 2004 году. Этот успех был омрачён окончательным уходом Робертсона, после концерта на Ибице 6 июля 1978 года, когда отношения между ним и Лайнотом накалились до предела. Робертсон с Бэйном вскоре образовал группу «Wild Horses». Вновь попросили вернуться Мура. Примерно в это время группа объединяет усилия с Стивом Джонсом и Полом Куком из Sex Pistols, а также Крисом Спеддингом и Джимми Бэйном, создав проект The Greedy Bastards, которые играли небольшое количество концертов с разнообразным набором песен. Таким образом Лайноту удалось приобщиться к панк-движению и избежать ярлыка «динозавров», которым панки назвали многие другие рок группы 1960-х—1970-х. В августе группа начала новый тур по США, а затем гастролировала по Австралии и Новой Зеландии. Брайан Дауни не участвовал в гастролях, сославшись на усталость и предпочитая провести время в Ирландии со своим больным сыном. Его подменил американский барабанщик Марк Носиф. По окончани гастролей Дауни вновь присоединился к группе и в начале 1979 года в Париже они записали альбом Black Rose: Rock Legend. Два сингла из него «Waiting for an Alibi» и «Do Anything You Want To», были успешными, а сам альбом альбом достиг № 2 в Великобритании. Умеренной популярностью пользовался сингл «Sarah», посвящённый новорождённой дочери Лайнотта. В июле 1979 года, Гэри Мур внезапно покинул Thin Lizzy в середине другого турне по США. Годы спустя, Мур сказал, что он не сожалеет об уходе. После нескольких концертов втроём Лайнот попросил Миджа Ура, в соавторстве с которым написал «Get Out of Here», стать постоянным гитаристом группы. Ур, планировавший играть в Ultravox, согласился помочь Thin Lizzy исполнить их гастрольные обязательства. Перед турне по Японии в начале сентября, Лайнотт решил привлечь ещё одного гитариста, Дэйва Флетта, который играл с Manfred Mann’s Earth Band, с тем чтобы Ур, имел возможность играть на клавишных в случае необходимости. Тур был успешно завершён, но в составе группы было два временных участника, а Лайнотт тратил много времени на проекты за пределами Thin Lizzy, в том числе сочинение и подготовка материалов для других групп, а также сочинение своего первого сольного альбома «Solo in Soho». Лайнотт ко всему прочему возродил The Greedy Bastards в составе Лайнотта, Горама, Дауни, Джонса и Кука, которые впрочем ограничились одним рождественским синглом «A Merry Jingle» в 1969 году и сократили название до The Greedies. Сингл достиг № 28 в Великобритании. В 1979 году Thin Lizzy стали хэдлайнерами фестиваль в Лидсе во второй раз. Пока Лайнотт искал постоянного гитариста, он и другие прошлые и настоящие участники Thin Lizzy вкупе со многими приглашёнными музыкантами приняли участие в записи альбома Solo in Soho, который был выпущен в апреле 1980 года. В том же году вышел и альбом Thin Lizzy Chinatown. Лайнотт в это время женился и его жена родила в июле вторую дочь. Дэйв Флетт, надеялся стать постоянным участком Thin Lizzy, но Lynott выбрал Сноуи Уайта, который играл с Pink Floyd и Питером Грином. Мидж Ур по прежнему выступал в качестве временного клавишника на концертах в начале 1980 года, но был заменен на Даррена Вортона вскоре после того, как к группе присоединился Уайт. Этот новый состав завершил альбом Chinatown в промежутках между короткими турами. Было выпущено два сингла с альбома: «Chinatown», достигший № 21 в Великобритании и «Killer on the Loose», попавший в top 10. В начале 1981 года Лайнот начал работу над своим вторым сольным альбомом, в котором принимали участие как музыканты Thin Lizzy, так и большая группа сессионных музыкантов. Примерно в то же время, группа записывала материал для следующего альбома. Как и во время предыдущей сессии одно сливалось с другим, и музыканты не всегда были точно уверены, над каким альбомом они работали. Продюсер сессий Thin Lizzy Крис Тсангарайдс вспоминал что, «чувство замешательства был в воздухе, потому что иногда никто не знал, записывают ли они сольную работу Фила или альбома Lizzy». В апреле 1981 года вышел первый сборник хитов Thin Lizzy под названием The Adventures of Thin Lizzy, достигший № 6 в Великобритании. Автономный сингл «Trouble Boys» поднялся лишь до 53 места, худший результат с 1975 года. По словам Уайта и Вотртона, Лайнотт был единственным, кто хотел выпустить его, никто другой не любил эту песню. «Trouble Boys» было рабочим названием для нового альбома, но неудача в чартах побудили изключить песню из будущего альбома и изменить название на Renegade. Одним из знаменательных событий для группы в это время было выступление в качестве хедлайнеров в Slane Castle 16 августа вместе с Кирсти Макколл, Хэйзелом О’Коннором и U2. Выход второго сольного альбома Лайнота, «The Philip Lynott Album», был отложен до 1982 года в то время как Renegade был завершён и выпущен в ноябре 1981 года. Альбом значительно уступал по популярности предшественникам, не поднявшись выше № 38 в Великобритании и № 157 в США. Сингл с альбома «Hollywood (Down on Your Luck)» также провалился. Несмотря на то, что только две песни из альбома были написаны исключительно Лайнотом, а остальные в соавторстве с другими участниками группы, Горам и Вортон заявили о неудовлетворенности некоторыми песнями, такими как «Angel of Death», «Fats» и «Mexican Blood». Уортон был исключён из фотографий группы на задней части оформления обложки, несмотря на то, что он был к этому времени постоянным участником. В начале 1982 года группа берёт перерыв дабы из-за того что Дауни был побит в ночном клубе в Дании, а Горам страдал от истощения, вызванного приёмом наркотиков. Лайнотт в это время отправился в сольный тур и выпустил свой второй сольный альбом, который не продавал особенно хорошо. Сноуи Уайт покинул группу в августе 1982 года, устав от сбитых графиков работы и проблем Лайнотта с наркотиками, хотя по его собственному признанию он был слишком сдержан и тих, чтобы вполне соответствовать более бурным коллегами по группе. Менеджер группы Крис О’Доннелл, довольно долго сотрудничавший с группой также оставил её в это время, позже заявив, что «некогда блестящая группа превратилась в дерьмо на моих глазах». Лайнотт хотел найти замену Уайту прежде, чем начать запись следующего альбома. К сентябрю 1982 года, он остановил свой выбор на Джоне Сайксе, который был участником «Tygers Of Pan Tang». Сайкс стал соавтором песни «Cold Sweat»; остальная часть альбома была уже написана. Thunder and Lightning был выпущен в марте 1983 года, и был гораздо более успешным, чем его предшественник, достигнув № 4 в Великобритании. Присутствие Сайкса осовременило звучание группы, и хотя авторство песен было распределено между всеми участниками группы, звучание группы заметно потяжелело. Тур в поддержку альбома был намечен как прощальный, хотя Лайнотт не был уверен, что это будет конец группы. Сайкс хотел продолжать, а Гораму было достаточно. Тур был успешным, и несколько концертов были записаны для будущего концертного альбома. Во время тура многие из прежних гитаристов группы появлялись на сцене чтобы исполнить те песни, которые они первоначально записали с группой; единственным исключением был Сноуи Уайт. Были выпущены 2 сингла последний из них, «Sun Goes Down», поднялся только до № 52 в августе. Лайнотт отправился в еще один сольный тур вместе с Дауни и Сайксом, под названием «The Three Musketeers». Последний концерт в Великобритании группа дала на фестивале в Рединге 28 августа 1983 года, запись концерта была выпущена в 1992 году под назвнием «BBC Radio One Live». Последний концерт группа отыграла в Нюрнберге 4 сентября на фестивале «Monsters of Rock». Нездоровый образ жизни Лайнотта и особенно приём наркотиков не прошёл для Лайнотта бесследно. 4 января 1986-го Лайнотт умер от остановки сердца после нескольких дней нахождения в коме. Четырьмя месяцами позже, в мае 1986-го, «Thin Lizzy» воссоединились для концерта «Self Aid», организованного в Ирландии Бобом Гелдофом. В 1996 году Джон Сайкс решил возобновить деятельность Thin Lizzy, представив новую старую группу как дань уважения к жизни и трудам Фила Линотта. Он взял на себя роль лид-вокалиста, и убедил участков последнего состава Thin Lizzy — Скотта Горэма, Брайана Дауни и Даррена Вартона примкнуть к нему. Чтобы окончательно укомплектовать состав был взят бас-гитарист Марко Мендоза. Данный проект подвергся критике за использование имени Thin Lizzy без Линотта. Данный проект только исполнял прежние хиты Thin Lizzy и не исполнял новый материал. В 1997 году Томми Олдридж подменил Брайана Дауни, когда последний не смог участвовать в выступлении, и стал полноправным участником когда Дауни вскоре после этого покинул группу. Этот состав оставался до 2000 года, когда группа сделала запись концертного альбома One Night Only. Группа продолжила гастролировать по американским клубам в начале 2001 года. В это время из группы уходит Вартон. Сайкс в промежутке за 2002—2003 годы выпустил два сольных альбома, в то время как Горэм работал с собственной группой 21 Guns. Вартон позже заявил, что для Thin Lizzy будет лучше проводить меньшее количество концертов, в более крупных местах. Он также полагал, что в этих концертах должен принять участие Брайан Робертсон. Сайкс сказал, что все бывшие участники Thin Lizzy имеют право играть в Thin Lizzy в любое время. В 2004 году Сайкс и Горэм вновь собрали Thin Lizzy. На этот раз с привлечением бывшего басиста Angel Рэнди Грэгга и барабанщика Майкла Ли, который играл с Робертом Плантом, The Cult и другими. Данный состав гастролировал по Северной Америке зимой, а после летом в качестве специальных гостей на концертах Deep Purple. Это состав оказался временным. В в 2005 году вернулся Мендоза, а в 2007 году Олдридж. Группа продолжала гастролировать, но выпуск нового материала в планах группы не было. На выступлении в лондонском Hammersmith Apollo 13 декабря 2007 года у группы был новый бас-гитарист — Франческо Ди Космо. Сайкс заявил, что нынешний Thin Lizzy — это «в большей степени трибьютная вещь» и было бы неправильно записывать новый материал под этим названием. Он добавил, что пока нынешние участники играют вместе, они могут делать совместные записи, но не как Thin Lizzy. Как было объявлено, Thin Lizzy, вместе с The Answer, должны были стать разогревающими группами перед выступлениями AC/DC на стадионах в Англии, Ирландии и Шотландии в конце июня 2009 года, но эти выступления были отменены так как барабанщик Олдридж сломал в аварии ключицу. 30 июня на сайте группы было объявлено, что Сайкс покинул Thin Lizzy и все концерты до конца 2009 года были отменены или отложены. В мае 2010 года был объявлен новый состав. К группе присоединился барабанщик Брайан Дауни, клавишник Darren Wharton, гитарист Def Leppard Вивиан Кэмпбелл, бывший басист Whitesnake Марко Мендоза (который ранее играл с Thin Lizzy в период 1996—2001 и 2005—2007 годах) и певец Рикки Уорик из The Almighty. Группа объявила тур по Великобритании на январь 2011 года. Дискография *1971 — Thin Lizzy *1972 — Shades of a Blue Orphanage *1973 — Vagabonds of the Western World *1974 — Nightlife *1975 — Fighting *1976 — Jailbreak *1976 — Johnny the Fox *1977 — Bad Reputation *1979 — Black Rose: A Rock Legend *1980 — Chinatown *1981 — Renegade *1983 — Thunder and Lightning Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы блюз-рока Категория:Группы хеви-метала